When I Grow Up...
"When I Grow Up..." is the 36th episode of the first season of Barney & Friends. Plot Shawn, Derek, Min, and Kathy dress up in different costumes of grown-up jobs. There is only one problem - Shawn doesn't want to grow up, in fear of doing a job. Barney explains that there are many jobs to choose from and that the things in school can help you in the future. This leads the kids to explore different professions, including a waitress (Kathy), a cowboy (Shawn) and much more. With help of the Super Dee Duper Sound Machine, Barney and the kids learn about different sounds for many different careers. The kids show Barney some careers that will be fun, including being a singer or a clown. Shawn isn't scared to do a grownup job now, but he's afraid that when he grows up, he can't be friends with Barney anymore. Barney explains that Shawn will be his friend "forever and ever." Educational Theme: The Importance of Careers and The Different Types of Jobs Stories: None Song List #Barney Theme Song #What I Want to Be #The Career March #When I Grow Up #Johnny Works with One Hammer #People Helping Other People #The Waitress Song #Home on the Range #Me and My Teddy #I Love You Cast *Barney (Body: David Joyner, Voice: Bob West) *Shawn (John David Bennett II) *Derek (Rickey Carter) *Kathy (Lauren King) *Min (Pia Manalo) Trivia *This group (Min, Kathy, Derek, and Shawn) also appeared in What's That Shadow?, Caring Means Sharing, and I Can Do That! (with Baby Bop). *Min wears the same shirt in Four Seasons Day (with a different pair of shorts), and Everyone is Special. *Shawn wears the same shirt in Oh, What a Day!. *Derek wears the same shirt in Doctor Barney is Here!. *Kathy wears the same pink shirt in Home Sweet Homes (with a different dress) and A Camping We Will Go (with shorts). She has the same pigtail hairstyle in Let's Help Mother Goose!, Doctor Barney is Here!, Everyone is Special (episode), The Dentist Makes Me Smile, and Barney Live! In New York City. *Two of the pictures in the end credits of this episode also appear in the Season 2 and Season 3 credits. *This episode marks the only appearance of the Super Dee Duper Sound Machine. *Derek's quote "That'll be $56.23" is similar to the reference used in the Brady Bunch episode: "Amateur Night". *Since the previous episode, Barney still isn't seen coming to life. *This episode marks the first time Barney's voice is rarely higher-pitched (in some scenes). The voice's first full appearance was in Barney's Magical Musical Adventure. *When Barney says "I'm All Shook Up." it's a reference to Elvis Presley's song "All Shook Up". (Complete Episode) Part 1 to 3 Finally on December 2018 (Time Life Version) Part 1 to 25 Coming for Missing Parts on YouTube (1995 Version) Part 1 to 30 Coming Soon on October 2022 on YouTube (1998 Version) Part 1 to 35 Coming Soon on YouTube 1998 Release Opening # Lyrick Studios FBI Warning # Lyrick Studios Interpol Warning # Lyrick Studios Logo (1998-2001) # Please Stay Tuned Bumper (1995-1999) # Barney & Friends Intro (Season 1 Version) # When I Grow Up Title Card Closing # Barney Says Segment (When I Grow Up) # Long End Credits # Barney in Outer Space Trailer # It's Time for Counting Trailer # Lyrick Studios Logo (1998-2001) (2002 Version) Part 1 to 33 Coming Soon on YouTube!!!!!!!!!! 2002 Release Opening # Lyrick Studios FBI Warning # Lyrick Studios Interpol Warning # Hit Entertainment Logo (2001-2006) # Barney Home Video Logo (1995-Present) # Bob the Builder The Big Game Trailer # Kipper Videos Trailer (For Hit Entertainment Version) # The Wiggles: Hoop Dee Doo It's a Wiggly Party Trailer # Barney's Beach Party Trailer # Barney & Friends Intro (Season 1 Version) # When I Grow Up Title Card Closing # Barney Says Segment (When I Grow Up) # Short End Credits # My Party with Barney Trailer (V2) # Hit Entertainment Logo (2001-2006) Clip from When I Grow Up... # Barney Theme Song (Let's Eat!'s version) (Clip from When I Grow Up... and Audio from Let's Eat!) # Barney What i Want to Be (Who's Your Neighbor?'s version) (Clip from When I Grow Up... and Audio from Who's Your Neighbor?) # Grownups for jobs! (Clip from When I Grow Up... and Audio from Barney's Halloween Party! and Barney's Christmas Star) # Barney comes to life (Barney's Christmas Star) (Clip from When I Grow Up... and Audio from Barney's Christmas Star) # Dress up before Hi Shawn! (Clip and audio from When I Grow Up... and Audio from Play Piano with Me!) # Shawn is a grow up is too BIG! To be grown up jobs! (Clip and audio from When I Grow Up... and Audio from Grownups for a Day!) # The Career March in the alphabets!!!!!!!! (Clip and audio from When I Grow Up... and Audio from Hoo's In The Forest?) # Barney The Career March (You Can Be Anything's version) (Clip from When I Grow Up... and Audio from You Can Be Anything!) # Let's go inside Let's Marching band! Career March! (Clip and audio from When I Grow Up... and Audio from The One and Only You!, Let's Eat! and Hidden Treasures!) #Lots of grown ups in here!!!!!! (Clip and audio from When I Grow Up... and Audio from Down On Barney's Farm) #Barney When I Grow Up (You Can Do It!'s version) (Clip from When I Grow Up... and Audio from You Can Do It!) #Learning lots of jobs & School!!!!!!!!! (Clip and audio from When I Grow Up... and Audio from You've Got To Have Art!) # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #Barney Says Segment (When I Grow Up...) (BattyBarney1995 Is Coming Soon) # And remember, I Love You! (Honk! Honk! A Goose On The Loose!'s version) (Clip from When I Grow Up.. and Audio from Honk! Honk! A Goose On The Loose!) # Barney End Credits (A-Camping We Will Go! (episode)'s version) (Clip from When I Grow Up... and Audio from A-Camping We Will Go! (episode)) Audio from When I Grow Up... # Barney Theme Song (When I Grow Up...'s version) (Clip from Who's Who on the Choo-Choo? and Audio from When I Grow Up...) # Barney What i Want to Be (1992 version) (Clip from The Dentist Makes Me Smile and Audio from When I Grow Up...) # Having a Job! (Clip and audio from Good Job! and Audio from When I Grow Up...) # Barney comes to life (When I Grow Up...) (Clip from Let's Play School! and Audio from When I Grow Up...) # Hi Mr. Boyd (When I Grow Up...) (Clip from A Fountain of Fun! and Audio from When I Grow Up...) # Different Jobs to be!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Clip from Grownups for a Day! and Audio from When I Grow Up...) # It's a Storybook Land! (Clip and audio from Sing and Dance with Barney! and Audio from When I Grow Up...) # Barney The Career March (When I Grow Up...'s version) (Clip from You Can Be Anything! and Audio from When I Grow Up...) #In the school library find books about castles! (Clip and audio from A Royal Welcome and Audio from When I Grow Up...) #In here!! (Clip from Barney's Great Adventure and Audio from When I Grow Up...) # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #Barney comes to play (When I Grow Up...) (Clip from Try It, You'll Like It! and Audio from When I Grow Up...) #Barney Says Segment (When I Grow Up...) (BattyBarney1995 Is Coming Soon) #And remember, I Love You! (When I Grow Up...'s version) (Clip from Are We There Yet? and Audio from When I Grow Up...) # Barney End Credits (When I Grow Up...'s version) (Clip from Barney's Christmas Star and Audio from When I Grow Up...) Category:Barney & Friends First Generation